


Manslaughter

by TragedyUndertheSky (orphan_account)



Series: Coldflash Oneshots [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TragedyUndertheSky
Summary: Barry Allen stood at his grave. The cat and mouse games had finally drawn to an end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an older story that got taken down (never try to understand a manic mind). Might want tissues.

Barry Allen stood at his grave. The cat and mouse games had finally drawn to an end. Leonard Snart was dead and it felt like Barry was the only one mourning him. The Flash was the only one to attend his funeral. Lisa Snart and Mick Rory were in the wind. Probably never to return.

“I’m sorry Lenny. I can’t do this on my own.” Barry said pulling out the revolver he had bought earlier that day. Leonard Snart hadn’t only been his biggest adversary, he had also been his lover. His confidant. The only person that saw the scared little boy left behind after his mother’s death. Barry didn’t have anyone left, his father had died in a prison riot two years ago and both Joe and Iris had disowned him after learning about their relationship. Even Cisco and Caitlin had distanced themselves from Barry for reasons unknown. Len had been his lightning rod, the only thing keeping him on this world. And now he was dead, killed by Joe West while walking down the street to meet Barry. He hadn’t been armed, hadn’t even been facing Joe. There had been no warning, Joe had simply seen the opportunity and taken it. The hearing had been yesterday; he had taken a deal for manslaughter, a deal that Barry felt shouldn’t have been offered. With shaking hands Barry loaded the gun. One bullet. One bullet and they would be together forever. He was still wearing the Flash suit.

“I’ll be there soon Love.” Barry said and right before he pulled the trigger be faintly felt the brush of a kiss to his forehead. Just like Len had always done.


End file.
